


Thinking Out Loud

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Star Wars Setting, F/M, GingerRoseWeek2020, Gingerflower, Gingerrose - Freeform, Star Wars AU, just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: During May Week, Rose and her friends go to a Harry Potter-themed garden party at Fitzwilliam College in Cambridge.
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Rose Tico, Armitage Hux/Rose Tico
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15
Collections: GingerRoseWeek2020





	Thinking Out Loud

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there!  
> This is another one-shot, tied to that Cambridge Reylo/Pride and Prejudice AU I will be posting soon and to that other gingerrose one-shot "Till There Was You". I had this idea since it's about to be Halloween in a few weeks but in that AU I decided to make it a theme garden party. Hope you like it!

  
"A Harry Potter themed Garden Party? Seriously?"

Rose laughed at Poe's reaction when Rey told them what she had heard about next week's Garden Party at Fitzwilliam College.

They were hanging out at the Granta, enjoying the uncharacteristical heat wave sitting by the water outdoors.

Rey took another spoon at the fudge brownie ice cream they were sharing.

"It sounds amazing! We could all go dressed up as different Harry Potter characters!"

Poe looked at them unenthusiastically. Of course he would not be the type of guy into Harry Potter at all. 

However, she knew him enough to say he would play along with them if that meant joining them for the garden party.

She looked up and saw a familiar redhead tall figure, walking towards their table.

"How's it going?", Armie greeted everyone sitting by the chair next to Rose.

"Hey Hugs", Poe replied to his greeting.

She looked at him anxious to see if there was any negative reaction to Poe's remark, but he was just rolling his eyes like amused.

Since the time they had gone to the Formal Hall, he had started hanging out with them and both were kinda dating, but still he hadn't moved forward. What if he just wanted to be friends?

She could hear Kaydel's voice in the back of her head telling her not to be silly. If the guy had so many details with her, it meant he fancied her.

Normally, she would be way more forward and brave to take the initiative but perhaps her recent experience with Finn had left her a little bit insecure. Even if Poe would keep quoting Joey from Friends telling her to "grab another spoon" ("even if it's that kind of pasty, skinny guy").

"What are you guys up to?", he asked after ordering a beer.

"We are going to Fitz garden party next week and it's going to be Harry Potter themed!!", Rey told him with a lot of enthusiasm.

He looked at the rest of them, and Rose smiled nodding, while Poe had that "do we have another choice?" expression on his face.

"That would be ace! Are you guys dressing up as characters?" Hux asked them.

"Of course! Wanna join?", it was Rey's reply. "Not to point the obvious, but you could totally go as Ron!"

"Yes! I might have some Gryffindor stuff around. Rey, you would be a cool Hermione."

Rose froze at his remark. She wasn't expecting him to tell her to be Hermione - she didn't look like her, even if the consensus was that you could dress up as anything you wanted, didn't even the author change the physical appearance of Hermione for a play? - but for a second, she felt a pang of jealousy by being kinda sidelined for her best friend.

"Actually that was the character I had in mind!", Rey replied with a broad smile, not knowing the whirlwind of thoughts in Rose's head.

"Wait, wait", Poe swallowed a bit of brownie he was chewing, "I'm not into Harry Potter, but if I'm going, I'm definitely the hero."

Rose couldn't help but laugh at her friend's honesty. He wasn't the Potterhead kind, but he would tag along as long as they were up to something fun.

A week later, they were all waiting for Kaydel in the ground floor of the graduate house where Rey, Jannah and Kaydel lived.

Jannah and Finn had also joined them for the garden party, dressed up as both Gryffindors Angelina Johnson and Dean Thomas. Jannah had gotten some Quidditch robes from God-knows-where.

"Hey Hux, didn't you invite your friend?", Finn asked him. Finn was kinda civil around Armie since what had transpired between Rose and him.

"Who? Ben? I told him, but he said he had more important things to do." Rose couldn't help but notice he was rolling his eyes while replying.

"Pity. We would've had a perfect Snape with his looks".

Rey chuckled, and Rose thought of that Formal Hall where they had met and how that first impression had gone.

"I'M READY, Y'ALL!"

They looked up and they saw Kaydel wearing her normal Cambridge gown with a Gryffindor tie and sweater but with a redhead wig.

"The only kind of wig I got at Party Mania was Black Widow's, so you have to imagine a Ginny with an edge", she told them while going down the stairs, winking at Poe.

"You look awesome, Kay!", Rose replied smiling while Kaydel hugged Poe and gave him a soft kiss in the lips.

"Man, I'm not into Harry Potter but I'm taking my two chicks to the party", Poe said nodding to Kay and Rose while Finn rolled his eyes.

Rose had chosen to dress up as Cho Chang. First because she had a crush on Robert Pattinson (she remembered when she saw Goblet of Fire and cried herself to sleep after watching the movie) and pretty much since there was not a lot of diverse characters, at least it was an Asian character that was kinda decent and not totally stereotyped. And she was a Ravenclaw too, which was a bonus.

It was the beginning of May Week so they were all pretty well-rested before the different events - including one or two May Balls they were planning to attend which lasted the whole night, from dusk till dawn - so they were ready to party after the enormous amount of work they'd had during Easter term.

The grounds of Fitzwilliam College had some tents in case there was rain coming, but the day was pretty great with a few clouds and it wasn't as hot so walking around in gowns and sweater vests in June wasn't that bad.

They had been participating in the different activities around the party - open buffet, group games, candy booths - when a more lively band started playing in the main tent. The sky was slightly getting darker, so a few lamp posts started lighting up around them.

"Let's go dancing!", Kaydel told them.

An acquaintance from Selwyn College, a guy named Beaumont Kin dressed up as Draco Malfoy, had joined their group so he invited Rey to dance.

"Would you like to dance, Rose?"

She looked at her left where Armie was standing with his hand lifted towards her.

The band was playing really upbeat songs and even when the crowded dance floor and the clothes she was wearing made her feel warmer, she was having so much fun.

After a few songs, the band started playing a slow song. A Ed Sheeran song, of all songs.

She was about to save her and Armie an awkward moment by suggesting them to go for some refreshments, when he took her hand as if requesting permission to dance this with him.

She automatically placed her hand on his shoulder and Hux placed his other hand by her waist.

"I really like your costume. You totally could pass as a Weasley.", she said smiling.

"Thank you. Thank you all for inviting me, I've had so much fun. You also look amazing."

A bit of her was insecure, wondering if he was just being kind.

"Wouldn't Ron rather be dancing with Hermione?", she blurted out while he looked at her quizzically.

"I'd rather be dancing with you." His face then had this expression as if he realised something he had missed and he said:

"I didn't tell you to be Hermione because I know you are a Ravenclaw."

She thought of that afternoon sitting at a bench by the River Cam after a stroll by the Coe Fen, when they were talking about random things and she mentioned her Pottermore quiz matching the house she always liked better. She didn't think he would remember.

“But then why you told Rey to be Hermione? Don’t you know Hermione ends up with Ron?”

He chuckled.

“We all know Hermione should’ve ended with Draco. So I'll flip the script. I’m choosing to write my own story.”

And then he kissed her, in the middle of the improvised dance floor.

Nobody seemed to notice since at that moment, the fireworks started and everyone looked up towards the sky, marveling at the sight of the brilliant lights on the night sky.

_So honey now_   
_Take me into your loving arms_   
_Kiss me under the light of a thousand stars_

But for Rose, nothing was as marvelous as looking at Armie's eyes, those sea foam green with a hint of battleship grey eyes that seemed to shine brighter while looking at her softly smiling, after kissing her.

_I'm thinking out loud_   
_Maybe we found love right where we are_

**Author's Note:**

> If any of you have seen "Spike Island", my inspiration for the kiss in the dance floor scene with the fireworks was the scene where the couple kiss while "the resurrection" by The Stone Roses is playing at the concert lol. But then, I was listening to Ed Sheeran coincidentally while posting this, so here you go!
> 
> Also yep, had some tongue-in-cheek moments but some of the events will be included on that Reylo AU I keep mentioning lol.
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
